Felix Felicis
by K.C.Mulvey
Summary: One thousand years ago, Godric Gryffindor was a man with luck on his side. It was his grand ideals and Virtues that took him from his isolated home in Africa to what is currently known as England. It was his luck that introduced the only people that could make his dreams come true.


**Note:** I do not own these characters. This is the story that was told to me in a dream by the sorting hat. Now, as writers and readers we all have those dreams that are so vivid that they must be told. I now share with you the founders of Hogwarts and the molding of the magical world.

The founders

Book 1

Felix Felicis

Chapter 1

A man with all the luck

Many already know the story of Harry Potter and the warding world he was a part of, but what they don't know is how it came about. The most trifling mysteries are those that surround the great palace that acted as his home; Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The very establishment united the Witches and wizards of Great Britain and created a safe haven for all who passed through the doors.

I feel as though it is me who has the duty of informing the dear reader of the Four founders and their many trials, for it was I that sat upon Godrics head and continued on for the better part of a millennia while everyone else died and moved on. Yes, I personally knew the characters of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slitherin. I could ramble for days about their Triumps and their losses.

As a hat, I could not tell you who was good and who was not. Is any person set wholly for good over another? Why, I remember all who pass under me. I know their deepest thoughts and what they are capable of. There was one very curious being whose honesty ran further than most, but you have already heard his story. He was young man who had to be taught to kill rather than not to. yeas, a man of many virtues, I had a difficult time placing him. even when he returned to me years later, the outcome was the same.

Anyway, I fear I have strayed too far from the story, so let me continue. I shall start with Gryffindor, since he was my first master and the home I had come from. I had known his father who had bought me from a passing caravan. Back then, witches and wizards did not stay in one place forever and they never traveled in large crowds.

Godric was born a thousand years ago. It was unknown where. He grew up in Africa, away from Magic fearing muggles. He was well educated in magical subjects by his father (who would later become a professor of Hogwarts). Growing up in the African wild made Godric a brave and adventurous boy. One day, the boy brought home a Lion Cub who's mother had freshly died. Although his parents had fret over the cup growing and becoming a menace, they agreed to keep him on the circumstances that he was charmed to stay small unless a release charm was spoken. Godric named the lion cup Courage, and Courage became his familiar.

Beyond all the bravado, Godric Gryffindor had a heart of gold and was trusting of everyone. He had a strong sense of justice and what was right and wrong. His parents took pride in this particular aspect of their son for a moral compas is not something that can be taught or learned. he was a natural leader since birth.

More proud were they of Godrics views and ideals. Not a moment went by when they didn't think that their son was going to take Witches out of the Dark ages and make life better. His biggest dream was to open a school for young witches and wizards to become strong and to learn how to properly use their abilities so that they wouldn't have to fear them. Of course, godric being who he was had no plan or knowledge of how to accomplish this, but accomplish it he would. He was born with the golden liquid of luck on his side.

When Godric was eighteen, he received me- a parting gift from his parents when he decided to travel all the way back to England. He wanted to find more of his kind and to gain supporters of his cause. As I said, luck was always on Godric's side. This luck of his lead him to a tavern, where he would gain his first friend and comrade. This is where our story will start, on the night that Godric Gryffindor met his first companion.

Salazar Slytherin.


End file.
